


Tim and his Bottomless Coffee mug

by Macko_99



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Coffee addicted Tim, F/M, Humor, Intervention, Mother Hen Dick, Sneakier Zatanna, Sneaky Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family starts to notice that Tim is always drinking out of his travel mug without ever filling it up. Investigation reveals the worst. Humour, with a little bit of sexy romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim and his Bottomless Coffee mug

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Gotham City

The first one to notice was Dick. He noticed during patrol after he and Tim returned to their bikes after successfully stopping an attempted robbery. 

A unique feature of the various Bat and Robin cycles were enclosed cup-holders that opened out from the bike when you needed them and which folded away when not.

Nightwing walked up to his bike and clicked the control, the cup-holder with his water bottle opening out. He took the bottle and chugged a large swig. Vigilante business was thirsty work. 

At the same time Red Robin opened up his cup-holder. However instead of the usual bottle of water he pulled out his specially designed red thermos travel mug, which was impossible to spill and could hold its heat for a whole day.

“Hey RR you sure you don’t want water instead of that coffee?” Nightwing couldn’t help but ask his brother as he witnessed Red Robin take a large gulp of the coffee in the mug. 

Tim stopped drinking the mug as face contorted into a brief look of contemplation before shrugging, “Nah I’m good.”

“You sure,” Nightwing asked as Tim took another large gulp.

“Positive.” The conversation was then cut short as Alfred informed the pair the Killer Croc had been spotted heading for the Natural History Museum.

________________________________________

The Batcave

The second one to notice was Damian.

Tim was working on a case on the huge computer, typing in commands and working out a pattern. 

It was a system which he had used for nearly ten years now, ever since he first began following Batman and Robin. 

Unfortunately it was a system which could and would take up all of his time if someone did not pull him away from the computer and in some cases physically drag him to bed. That lucky someone would have to deal with a sleep-deprived Tim, which was a nightmare.

Tonight that lucky someone was Damian.

“Those straws were rigged,” Damian grumbled as he made his way towards his older brother. Tim was sitting hunched over the computer bank, typing away at the keyboard with a vengeance. 

What was strange though was that instead of a normal, Alfred made cup of coffee he had his travel mug sitting beside him on the table.

Damian shook off his curiosity and instead focused on his task, eager to get it done so he could return to his own business.

“Drake,” Damian shouted once he was directly behind Tim, who didn’t as much as flinch. Growing up as a vigilante got rid of that instinct.

Instead Tim picked up his mug and took a slow sip as he turned to face his brother. After a few seconds he spoke.

“Yes Damian,” he replied in his blandest, board of director’s voice.

“You have been down here for six hours now. Pennyworth has informed me that you are breaking you’re curfew and you have only had coffee as a source of sustenance. I have been elected to remove you from the computer and bring you up to the manor.” Damian folded his arms and glared at Tim, daring him to counter him.

“Alright.” Damian’s eyebrows shot up faster than the Flash. 

“What?” He demanded, not believing his own ears. Tim rolled his eyes as he took another sip.

“I’m agreeing with you demon. Just let me finish this mug and I’ll be right up.” Tim gestured to his travel mug in his hand and turned back around and got back to work.

“What makes you think that that is the only mug you have,” Damian asked, knowing how sneaky his brother can be.

“Since Alfred removed the coffee maker from the cave and I can only have one travel mug to keep it warm down here,” Tim answered without turning around, only gesturing his mug again. “Of course you’re very welcome to stay here until I’m finished to confirm you’re doubts.” Damian could hear the smirk on Tim’s face.

“No. I think for once I will take your word for it.” Damian turned back around and made his way back up to the manor, completely missing the knowing smirk on Tim’s face.

________________________________________

Tim’s apartment

The third one to notice was Stephanie.

The sun peaked through the openings in the curtains, shining on both the sheets and the body who was wrapped up in them.

The light moved up the body her features became apparent. Her long blonde hair that was going everywhere and her pale and scar marked skin.

The sun finally reached Stephanie Brown’s face and she scrunched up her face as sleep finally left her. 

She grumbled and rolled away from the light and went to spoon with her boyfriend. However instead of meeting a body, she met air.

With great effort Stephanie cracked open an eye to confirm that Tim wasn’t in the bed. He probably wasn’t in the room. 

Stephanie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, curling back into the bed. However she shot straight up when she recognised a specific scent.

“Waffles!” She quickly pulled on one of Tim’s t-shirts and ran to the kitchen. 

Sure enough Tim was there in his business suit, minus jacket, eating a plate of waffles at the breakfast bar. A second plate of waffles was sitting across from him, just waiting to be devoured.

Stephanie quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Tim. “Good morning.” Tim greeted as Stephanie pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Morning,” She replied as she moved to sit across from him and begin to attack her waffles. She released a deep growl when she had her first bite. “Has anyone ever told you that you are the greatest boyfriend in the world?”

Tim’s face scrunched up in false contemplation. “I think about once or twice.”

“Well you are. Like the greatest ever. Like better than Dick, better.” The couple let out a chuckle which evolved into light laughter. When it died down Tim looked at his watch before his eyes widened at the time. He quickly shovelled the last of the waffles into his mouth.

“Sorry I have to run. I need to get to the office before Damian. He’s planning an impeachment proposal for the board and I need to make sure they don’t listen to him.” Tim put his dirty dishes in the sink before grabbing his jacket.

“No problem you go save your career. I’m just gonna stay here and run up your cable bill.” Tim smiled and dropped a quick kiss on Stephanie’s lips. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Tim then went to leave but not before grabbing his travel mug and taking a large gulp.

Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend’s retreating form before returning to her waffles. After finishing them off, she moved to put both her and Tim’s plate into the dishwasher. 

Just as she finished that something caught her eye. It was the large coffee pot that for as long as she knew was always full and always hot.

However today it was neither and that struck Stephanie as odd for two reasons. One, Tim always had this thing on as he needed caffeine like he needed oxygen. And two, how did Tim fill his travel mug? 

This was a mystery and she had a worrying feeling that she knew the reason why.

She grabbed her phone and opened the Tim Intervention group chat. 

________________________________________

Wayne Manor

Tim entered the kitchen of the manor to find Dick, Damian and Stephanie waiting for him. 

He suddenly had a bad feeling about this and clutched his travel mug a bit tighter.

“OK can we all skip the ‘we love you part’ and go straight to the thing you want me to give up for my health.”

“Oh god yes,” Damian muttered which earned a glare from Dick and Stephanie.

“The travel mug Tim. Hand it over.” Dick asked sternly, his hand held out to receive it.

“Yeah, that ain’t gonna happen.” Tim replied moving into a slight fighting pose.

“You can either give it to us or we can take it. Either way you will not be leaving with it.” Damian sneered, obviously enjoying this more than the others.

“I repeat. Not going to happen.”

“Tim, please.” Stephanie was obviously playing the good cop to Dick and Damian’s bad cops. “We only want the best for you and that mug is not healthy.”

“Sorry sweetie but I need it.” Tim replied, feeling bad for doing this to Steph. 

“Fine you leave us no choice.” Dick whistled and Tim instantly felt a shadow behind him.

“Shit.” It was the only thing he could say before he found himself pinned to the ground by Cassandra as she held the travel mug out to Dick who graciously accepted it. 

Dick moved to the sink and began pouring the contents of the travel mug down into it. After a solid five minutes of pouring it was still not empty.

“Zatanna,” Dick asked Tim, who was still pinned to the floor and glaring at him. “I thought so. Sorry Tim, this thing has to be destroyed.” Once Dick and Damian left Cass got off her brother and Stephanie helped him up. 

“I hate you all.” Tim grumbled as he left for his room.

Unknown to all Bruce was listening in on them and unfortunately had an idea.

________________________________________

The Batcave, a week later

Nightwing was getting ready to set off into the night on his bike, waiting for Red Robin to join him. He was doing a final equipment check when his brother finally joined him.

“Ready to go,” Tim asked. Dick looked up and was about to answer when his eyes narrowed at what his brother was holding.

“What is that?” Dick points at what Tim is holding, a bright red travel mug. Tim looks down at it and smirks.

“A travel mug, why?” Tim’s voice is intentionally innocent.

“I thought I destroyed it.” He glares at Tim as he puts the mug in the holder and hops onto his bike.

“You did.” Tim doesn’t wait for a reply. Instead he fires up his bike and speeds out of the cave.

“That’s it, I’m telling Bruce.” Dick marches up to the computer bank where Bruce is working. “Bruce!” He shouts.

“Yes,” Bruce replies, not bothering to turn round.

“You have to do something about Tim.” This gets Bruce’s attention as he slowly turns round as Dick rambles on. “His coffee addiction is getting so out of hand that he’s getting Zatanna to make him bottomless coffee……mugs.” Dick stopped when he spotted an identical travel mug, with a grey colour rather than red. 

“Is she,” Bruce takes a long sip of his mug just to rile Dick up.

“I give up,” Dick growls out as he walks back to his bike to start his patrol.

Later that night he calls Zatanna to ask her why she gave Tim and Bruce coffee mugs with unlimited coffee.

“Why?” He demands.

“I needed someone to do my taxes and my finances. You know how hard that is when you’re both a magician and a superhero.” Zatanna answers, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Well I hope it was worth it. Those two are never going to sleep now.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that.” Zatanna obviously sounded amused and this tipped Nightwing.

“And why would that be?” 

“Because it’s de-caff coffee in the mugs.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing that could happen to Tim in my opinion is if he gets an unlimited source of coffee. Plus coffee-addicted Tim is always fun to right.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of writing. I had Finals. But they are over now so more will come. However I am starting a new job soon so it may be slower than usual.


End file.
